By the year 2020 one-fifth of Americans will be over 65, roughly double the number in 1995. By 2030, a 178% increase in crash involvements and 155% increase in fatal involvements is projected for those over age 70 (Lyman, Ferguson, Braver, & Williams, 2002). AAA and AARP recognize the importance of mature-driver safety and sponsor courses to refresh old driving skills and teach ways to adapt to age-related changes. This project will design, develop, and test an interactive, multimedia curriculum to support mature-drivers' efforts to improve driving safety and remain independent longer. This system will (a) provide easy access to engaging, user-tailored instruction regarding the effects of age on different aspects of driving safety, (b) teach improved driving strategies and skills, and (c) individually tailor a report and recommendations for how to: reduce risks; improve skills; explore when to limit or cease driving; and manage long-term independence. The curriculum will be targeted by gender and tailored to individuals by areas of assessed risk and individual driving-safety concerns. The underlying theories for supporting behavior change are the Theory of Reasoned Action and Social Cognitive Theory. Phase I will target female mature-drivers and will be evaluated in a randomized trial. [unreadable] [unreadable]